stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hype
Full Name: Hype *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 37' *'Theme Song:' *'Faction: Roller Bandito' History X063 - Hype is born Ryan Nathan Rogers. X079 - At age 17, with his father's death, Ryan and his mother, Patrice, both take the chance and participate for the STEP project, move to their new home in Test Group 1. They both open a business as Florists, not all that vital, but a nice shop none the less. X084 - 22, Ryan has a sudden urge to dance, he joins a dance troupe in his spare time, usually a muck around sort of thing. He becomes friends with 4 other men. They all too, take an interest in singing, they are mediocre. But this is a hobby and not a job. X086 - V-day, 24, Ryan's mother is killed as their flower shop collapses. He does not remember much else from that year. X090 - 28, Ryan, now nicknamed Red Ryan, joins the Funk Mafia with his singing and dancing group, The Kings. Each member is unique and with each of their powers binded to eachother, they are unbeatable and inseperable. Everything feels like they're the top of the world. Ryan helps younger steppers grow stronger while growing stronger himself. He does things in these years he's not proud of, he also meets people that he could call family. X098 - 36, Ryan, having dedicated the better part of his life to dance, control and self-learning, discovers the secret to his strength, he begins to hang in the orange district in disguise, learning the un-tapped raw power of street with the control of the traditional styles he's so used to. His power and range nearly doubles, but he also learns of the cruelty that the Mafia holds. He was found out in his journey of self-discovery He is exiled and shamed for his trechory, It is decreed if anyone should reconise him and the scar he now bares on his neck, he is to be executed on sight. '''He watches as his dance group, as well as many of his friends and colleges die in the Dance war of 99, however, no one sees him for well over two years. Most assume him insane or dead. '''X100 - A Roller Bandito by the name of Hype mysteriously brandishing Ryan's trademark red hair and incredible tallness begins to be seen around the borders. He is reported to attack Funk Mafia and UG alike, breaking rules, fights and beating people into submission. Except for the Ladies, he always leaves the ladies with a single flower. His tags are seen around the clubs, they are floral and they are bold. Hey...Haven't you seen him before? Personality Hype is very unpredictable, friends one day are sworn enemies the next. The only thing consistant in his interactions with people is that the Roller Bandito's are his comrades. He'll do pretty much anything for a pretty lady though, even put on hold personal grudges for them. However he's surprisingly aloof when it comes to getting close, he loves his girls as fresh and unpredictable as his moves. You might want to watch yourselves when he gets tired though, he starts to see things and he might mistake you for a vending machine. Dance \ Vibe style Due to his vibe, Hype's dance style ranges from everything from Ballet to Contempary to Street Jazz to Modern Hip-hop. Hype's Vibe:' Reflects other vibe back at the user or transferred to another person.' His vibe gets stronger the more people he's dancing with. Sending an attack back with double the strength with each person on his side. This causes a lot of strain on Hype due to the transfer and leaching effect of Vibe from other steppers, often causing him to fall into a coma-like state when he rests. This works on ''most ''projectiles too. His vibe when focused through the skin of another stepper, can effectivly negate the stepper's vibe before release. Leaving them unable to use their Vibe until they break contact with him. Passive Ability: Hype himself is immune to most Vibe-based effects. Miscellaneous Information Hype is a pretty good singer, he'll serenade women when flowers don't work. Hype has a habit of taking/venting his frusterations/pent up agression on the Mr.Vendy's that are around the city, espacally when he can't sleep. This violence can range from putting a virus in the machines that makes them explode/spit candy at people at high speeds to just outright beating it until all it can do is crack out a faint "Weeeelllcomee to Mrr.. VV-VV-Vendy". They're usually repaired/restocked the next day or so, he has no idea who fixes them. '''Flowers : '''The main plant that grows in Domain Hype after his exile took refuge in an old abandoned Performance Theatre, the place is overrun with the many mutant flowers he gives to women. He sleeps suspended off the ground in a secret area and has many exits/traps incase someone decides to come looking for him, some say only a twisted mind can find the safe path inside while all other paths lead to certain death. Like all Bandito domains, his home has a direct path to the bandito base, behind a maze of course. Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos